Seperation changes us
by Fanfictiongirl29
Summary: During the hunt for the white stag, Edmund goes back to Cair Paravel while the others stay and end up going back to England. A year later they return to find that the Narnia they've known has changed. Telmarines are in control, Narnians are thought to be fairytales, and Edmund is nowhere to be seen.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything, just saying.

Full summary: During the hunt for the white stag, Edmund goes back to Cair Paravel while the others stay and end up going back to England where no time has passed, there they learn that though Edmund is alive and well in Narnia he is dead in England...A year later they go back to Narnia where they learn that their beloved home has been destroyed, the Telmarines are in control, Narnians are thought to be fairy tales, and Edmund is nowhere to be seen. Will they find Edmund and free Narnia? or Will the Terlmarines gain total control?

* * *

Four siblings chase a white stag through the woods, the wind blowing in their hair, and laughing as each try to reach the stag first.

Edmund slows down as his horse, Philip, catches his breath. "Are you okay Philip?" he asked worriedly. "I'm okay sire," he said as he catches his breath "I'm not as young as I used to be." _'Neither am I' _he thought with a slight grin.

"Are you okay Ed?" he looked up and saw Lucy come towards him with Susan and Peter following her. "I'm fine," he said "Just catching my breath." Lucy let out a chuckle as she turns to Susan and says "What was it he said before we left the castle Su?"

"'Why don't you girls stay at castle while I go catch the stag myself!'" Said Susan in a low voice, clearly trying to copy Edmund's voice. All three left and before Edmund could say something back a horn blows in the distance. They all look in the direction of the castle, they knew only on horn that sounded like that, Susan's. She left it with Mr. Tumnus incase either a royal decided to surprise them with a visit or something bad was happening back in the castle.

"I'll go back," said Edmund as he turns Philip back in the direction of Cair Paravel "You guys go and try to catch that stag. It's probably just some royal visiting, probably Calormene coming back to discuss the treaty." And with that Edmund races back to Cair Paravel. Not knowing that that would be the last time they see each other.

"Well, come on," Peter says "We can probably still catch that stag." He and Susan turn their horses and wait for Lucy to do the same but instead she gets off her horse and stares at a lamppost covered in vines.

"Lu? Come on." said Susan as she and Peter get off their horses and stand beside Lucy. "Doesn't that look familiar?" Lucy points towards the lamppost. "It's as if from a dream." said Peter as though to himself, though the two girls heard it. "Or a dream of a dream." said Susan as if she were dreaming. Lucy, as if remembering something, looks around and runs off leaving her siblings to follow her.

"Lucy!?"

"Not again."

Lucy turns around to face them and says "Come on." She bushes a few branches away and keeps on walking straight with her siblings following her. Suddenly everything becomes cramped and they all start pushing each other.

"Get off me!"

"Your on my foot!"

"Stop shoving me!"

Suddenly their all tumbling out of a wardrobe...looking the same way they did when they entered the wardrobe.

The door opens and the professor walks in with an amused smile as he looks at them. "What are you all doing here?" he asks, they look towards each other before Peter answers "You won't believe us if we told you sir."

The professor once again smiles as he tosses the ball to Peter and says "Try me."

_Later that night...  
_

After talking with the professor about their journeys in Narnia they were all sad to learn that when they tumbled out of the wardrobe _without _Edmund the magic changed everything so that it would seem that he had died when he went back into the house to get their fathers pictures and an air bomb had been dropped near the window, resulting in him being killed instantly.

They went to bed that night sad knowing perfectly well that Edmund was alive and well back in Narnia and knowing that they may never see him again.

Lucy, refusing to believe that they can never see Narnia or Edmund again, slipped out of her room and walked towards the room. She approached the wardrobe nervously, would she get in?

"You can't go back my dear," she jumped, surprised that their was another person in here, she drew her hand back and turned to see the professor looking at her intently by the window, he looked sad "You see, I've already tried." She remembered that during their discussion with him he told them that he had entered Narnia before and had made the wardrobe from a tree, a tree that had been planted using a seed from Narnia.

"Will we ever see Edmund again?" she said in a scared voice.

"My dear," he said as he stood up from the window and walked towards her, he knelt in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders "You have to remember times moves faster in Narnia, when you go back he might not be the same as you left him."

"Still, will we ever go back there?"

"It can happen my dear," he stood up and looked at her directly in the eyes "But when your not looking for it."

Together they walked out of the room, before leaving Lucy looked at wardrobe once more wondering what Edmund was doing back in Narnia and why Tumnus had blown the horn. She left the room not knowing that it'll be a year before she comes back.

* * *

_Back in Narnia..._

Swords clashing, and terrified screams filled the air as Telmarines attacked and killed Narnians trying to make their way to the castle. Everywhere you looked people were lying on the ground either dead or wounded while some tried to escape, the soldiers were trying to stop the Telmarines from reaching the castle but it was obvious they were failing.

_Flashback_

_Edmund had come back from the hunt and found Telmarines ships at sea and saw some had reached the gates, he immediately found Tumnus and General Orieus talking with some of the generals in the throne room. "What's going?" he said as he entered the throne room, they all stopped talking and turned to him "Why are the Telmarines attacking?"_

_"We do not sire," said Orieus as he stopped in front of them "Where are King Peter and Queens Susan and Lucy?"_

_"Their still in the forest don't worry, they ought to be safe there." he said "What have you been doing so far to keep the Telmarines at bay?"_

_"We've sent some soldiers to try and contain them to the gates but we're not sure if that'll be enough to stop them." said Windstorm, a minotaur who was one of the war generals._

_"Have you evacuated some of the people?"_

_"Of course your majesty," Windstorm said "That was our first priority once the Telmarines started to attack."_

_ "Well then-" Edmund was cut off as a faun burst through the doors and ran towards them. He bowed as he stopped in front of them, he was breathing heavily as he said "Your majesty," he looked directly at Edmund, who became more alert "The Telmarines have passed the gates and are currently making their way towards the castle as we speak. What shall we do?"_

_Edmund looked at all the generals and Mr. Tumnus, who were all looking at them, expecting him to make a decision. He suddenly wished he had brought Peter with him, Peter was the one who was great at battle strategies, Susan was the one who made them see common sense, Lucy was the one who held them all together, while he was the one who handled diplomatic things. _

_"Tell the men to prepare for battle," he said looking at Orieus and the other generals, he then turned to Mr. Tumnus "Get the people who are still here and bring them to woods as quickly as possible."_

_"What about you sire?" said Mr. Tumnus "Will you join the battle?"_

_"Yes I will, have someone prepare my armor and also have someone fetch my siblings from the woods and tell Peter what's going on."_

_End of flashback_

That had been at least an hour ago. The Telmarines were getting nearer and nearer to the castle but luckily they managed to get majority of the people to safely to the woods, right now the only people left were the soldiers who were trying to make sure the Telmarines didn't win.

"Your majesty!" Edmund turned and saw Tumnus and Mr. Beaver coming towards him, effectively dodging and striking Telmarines who tried to stop them. "We must get you out of here. There are too many." Said Mr. Beaver as they approached him. He slashed at the Telmarine he was fighting and hit him on the head with the hilt of his sword. "I'm not leav-" he stopped as he felt a sharp pain in his side, he turned and saw a Telmarine behind him, his sword stained with blood.

He felt Tumnus catch him before he hit the ground and saw Mr. Beaver charge at the one who attacked him.

"Your majesty," he felt Tumnus drag him to the side where he knew one of the secret passageways leading to the woods were "You have to stay awake, the healers are with others."

"I'm fine," Tumnus was still dragging him to the woods, he got out of Tumnus' hold and stood up, he held his I have to stay and protect Cair Paravel."

"Your not in any condition to fight sire," he looked to the side and saw Mr. Beaver come up next to them "There were too many of them, the best thing to do is to regroup with the others and fight another day."

"Your right, has anyone found my siblings?"

"No, they haven't."

"What? They have-" he fell to his knees as pain spread throughout his entire body.

"EDMUND!" he saw Tumnus and Mr. Beaver kneel down next to him.

"That wasn't from the wound." He said as he got up, he winced as he held his side again, he looked to the Tumnus on confusion and said "Have you gotten shorter?"

"No," Tumnus said as both he and Mr. Beaver looked at him in shock "But it appears you've gotten younger."

"What?" Edmund looked down at himself and saw that his clothes and armor have gotten bigger "What just happened? I've gotten younger in the span of a few seconds!"

"We can talk later," said Mr. Beaver as he grabbed Edmunds wrist "Right now we need to get back to the others. Luckily Mrs. Beaver packed all your clothes, even the ones from your younger days. Come on!"

"Wait," he said as Tunus grabbed Edmund's shoulder and helped him run "Did you get Susan's horn? I saw it by her throne awhile ago. We might need it."

"We did," Tumnus said "Right now we need to get you medical help and find your siblings."

The three ran as quickly as they could to the other Narnians in the woods, Edmund looked back one final time at Cair Paravel, he could still hear the sounds of battle going on. _'Aslan please help them' _he thought as he looked away and kept on running towards safety...

* * *

_1300 years later..._

"Though the Telmarines have gained control of Narnia and have managed to kill the Narnians some say that they still exist and are hiding and that though King Edmund may have died in battle his ghost still haunts the woods helping the Narnians rise up against the Telmarines." said Dr. Cornelious to the young prince. The Dr knew that he wasn't suppose to be telling stories about Narnians or the kings and queens of old but he believed that if he told to Caspian, the next king, then he can bring about peace throughout Narnia

"Is that why we fear the woods?" asked Caspian the tenth his tutor, he may be a Telmarine, a race who was suppose to hate Narnians, but the stories about Narnia always fascinated him.

"Yes," said Dr. Cornelius as he sat down "And for good reason too, some Narnians have turned wild."

"But what about the other king and queens? What happened to them?"

"No one knows, they mysteriously disappeared before the raid on Cair Paravel. But some believe that their is one thing that the kings and queens of old left behind to help the Narnians: Queen Susan's horn. The horn was said to be able to call the kings and queens and bring them back to Narnia but sadly it is lost, said to be destroyed during the raid. Now my boy," he said as he stood up "It's time you must go to sleep."

_Later that night..._

Dr. Cornelius ran though the halls hurrying to get Caspian's room. Queen Prunaprismia had just been in labor and her child was a boy meaning Miraz would have Caspian killed, you see Miraz only kept Caspian alive because he didn't have an heir so that meant Caspian was entitled to the throne since his father was the previous king but now that he had a son Miraz was entitled to the throne, he just had to make sure that Caspian was dead otherwise he could still get the throne.

Dr. Cornelius opened the door to Caspian's room and quickly shook Caspian to try and wake him up. "Five more minute." Caspian as he shook his tutor off of him.

"You must wake up," Dr. Cornelius shook Caspian more and Caspian sat up in his groggily "and get out of here."

"What?" Cornelius ripped Caspian's sheets off of him and Caspian became more alert "Your aunt has given birth," Caspian instantly got his legs off the bed prepared to stand up "To a boy."

Dr. Cornelius grabbed Caspian's wrist and dragged him to a secret entrance and pushed him inside. A few seconds after they left the guards entered and found Caspian's room empty. General Glozelle pushed his way to the front and turned towards the guards "Find him, NOW!"

Caspian and Cornelius ran all the way to the stables, immediately Cornelius got Caspian's horse and his saddle. He put the saddle on the horse and brought it to Caspian. "Hurry," he said as Caspian got on the horse "You need to head for the woods. They won't follow you there," he grabbed something in his bag and pressed it in Caspian's hand "Here, keep this safe, blow it and help will come. Be careful with this, it took me years to find this." He had searched in nearly every part of the woods and had successfully found it deep in the woods.

Caspian put in his belt and grabbed the reins looking to his tutor before going. This man had been his father figure since his father died, and it would be his fault should he be caught for helping him. "Will I ever see you again?" he asked as he heard footsteps.

"I'm sure we will," Cornelius looked behind as the sounds of running footsteps got louder "Go, now."

Cornelius watched as Caspian rode out of stables, he immediately ran back towards the castle as he saw the guards get nearer.

Caspian looked back just in time to see his father figure run out of the stables. The guards were instantly behind him, he immediately went faster as he saw some were nearly near him. He passed the gates and instantly head for the woods, once he was safely in the woods the soldiers stopped chasing him. He looked back and saw that fear was written all over their faces.

He didn't see where he was going and looked back in time to see a branch before it him. He fell off his horse and looked back to see three people walk towards him. He grabbed the first thing he could: the horn. As on got closer to him he instantly blew on the horn...and that was the last thing he remembered before blacking out...

* * *

Enjoyed it? Review and tell me what you think then and what I can do to improve this.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own anything, just saying.

Full summary: During the hunt for the white stag, Edmund goes back to Cair Paravel while the others stay and end up going back to England where no time has passed, there they learn that though Edmund is alive and well in Narnia he is dead in England...A year later they go back to Narnia where they learn that their beloved home has been destroyed, the Telmarines are in control, Narnians are thought to be fairy tales, and Edmund is nowhere to be seen. Will they find Edmund and free Narnia? or Will the Terlmarines gain total control?

* * *

It's been a year since the three Pevensie's left Narnia, a year since they've seen Edmund.

When they returned to the professors house it at first was hard going on without Edmund knowing that he was in Narnia all alone. How did he feel? they always wondered Did he think they've abandoned? Did he think they were dead?

Eventually it was time for them to go back to school and when they got letters from their mother it seemed that she was intensely sad about Edmund's 'death' and though a year had passed since his 'death' their mother, it seemed, would never get over it. They wished they could tell her that Edmund was actually alive but if they did it would seem like they were crazy and might be shipped to asylum.

Each of them was grieving in their own way.

Susan it seemed forgot about Edmund a bit and would never talk about him when they did. She handled her grief by being for social and immersing herself in her studies. Eventually it seemed like she would forget Edmund completely and Lucy feared that once that happened so would she and Peter.

Peter however took it the hardest. He became more violent, his grades started dropping, and he was quick to anger. He felt guilty and blamed himself the most since he agreed that Edmund should go back to the castle alone. You could see that his guilt in his eyes when Edmund's name was brought up, especially by bullies, one of the reasons why he was always in fights.

Lucy took it upon herself to make her siblings see that one day they would return to Narnia and would see Edmund again but she was soon doubting her words. As the months passed by she was beginning to doubt if they would see Narnia again the only thing that kept her going was the fact that if Edmund were in her place he would _never_ give up hope that he would see them again one day.

Little did they know that the were going to see Narnia and their brother real soon...

* * *

Lucy ran out of the train station in search of Susan as quickly as possible. Today was the when they were heading back to school so she was in her uniform and the station was packed with students from both school heading back.

Lucy saw Susan by the news stand talking with a boy from Hendon House, Peter's school.

"Susan!" she shouted as she reached her, her elder sister turned around to face her "You better come quickly."

Susan immediately put the newspaper she was reading down, grabbed her things, and ran after Lucy.

They pushed their way to the front and saw Peter fighting with a bunch of boys.

Peter looked up and met Susan's eye, he saw disappointment in them as on of the boys punched him again.

Soldiers pushed their way to the front and pulled the boys off each other. One guard shouted at Peter "Act your age!"

Peter grabbed his things and sat on a bench and his two siblings sat beside him. "What happened this time Pete?" Susan said as she sat beside him. She was used to him fighting, it happened at least twice a week when he was at school, even at home.

"He bumped me." Peter said.

"You hit him?" Lucy asked, it wasn't uncommon for Peter to start fights over the simplest things nowadays.

"No, after he bumped me he tried to make me apologize," the girls waited for him to continue as he paused "Then I hit him."

"Peter," Susan said "You really to stop acting like a kid."

"Well I wasn't always a kid was I?" he said as he stood up, and the girls knew he was talking about their time in Narnia. "So why should I be treated like one."

"Becuase we are kids." Lucy said, knowing that if Edmund was here he would say something like, he probably would join the fight too.

"Well how long does he expect us to wait?" he said referring to Aslan "It's been a year."

"We have to accept the fact that we live here now," she said as Peter said down between them, she took in a deep breath before saying"And the fact that Edmund is dead, he died _before_ we reached the professor's house." Peter and Lucy looked at her with disbelief. How could she say that Edmund was _really _dead when she knew that he wasn't?

Before Lucy could say something she stood up "Something pinched me!" she said pointing to the bench.

"Lu, what are you- Hey!" Peter said as he too stood up.

"What the heck is-Ow! Susan stood up as she felt something pinch her too. The train was coming towards them now but it seemed to be coming too fast.

"It feels like magic." Lucy said with a grin as Peter grabbed both of their hands.

The train was going so fast that it seemed to suck everything out of place. The wall in front of them broke off piece by piece showing them a beach. Finally the whole train station disappeared and they were in a cave. They looked towards the opening and walked out of the cave and white sand, tall standing trees, and a clear blue ocean.

Lucy grinned and ran towards the ocean taking off her school blazer with her two siblings behind her.

They splashed water at each feeling relief for the first time in a lone time. It felt good to back in Narnia and to let go of all the things they've been worried about since they've left Narnia. Lucy stopped splashing for awhile as she looked at what seemed like ruins.

"Lu?" said Peter as he and Susan stopped and stared at her.

"Where do you think we are?" she asked as she looked between them and the ruins, since when were there ruins in Narnia?

"Where do you think?!" Peter said as he looked all around them.

"Yeah but I don't remember there being ruins in Narnia. Do you?"

They went to the ruins to see what it could have been because in all their time ruling Narnia there has never been ruin.

Lucy looked at all what she assumed was columns, what could have happened here?, was it attacked? or did whoever was living here simply leave? She looked to ground when something caught her eye. She bent down and saw something that looked like belonged to a chess board.

"Hey guys," she called out and instantly Peter and Susan were at her side "I think this is Ed's." she said showing them the chess piece.

"What?" said Peter as he inspected the piece "Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure Ed only had one_ solid gold_ chess board." Susan said as she grabbed the piece from Peter. That piece was the thing that was left of her baby brother.

Lucy looked passed them to what seemed like a platform and she imagined thrones on top of it "It can't be." she said as she grabbed her siblings wrist and pulled them towards the platform.

She made them stand on top of it and pointed to specific places "Imagine columns over there, a glass roof there, a big giant door there, and four thrones right where we are."

She looked to her siblings as recognition came over there faces.

"It can't be." Susan said in disbelief as she looked all over the place.

"Cair Paravel." Peter said as he looked at Lucy.

"What happened to it?" Susan said as she got down from the platform and looked around, looking for something that could give her a clue as to what happened to their beloved castle.

"I think it was attacked." Lucy said as she approached something that looked like a boulder.

"What?" Peter said as he approached Lucy.

"This is from a catapult." Lucy said, she looked around some more to find something that could give her a clue as to what happened her but everything was covered by grass or too destroyed to be seen properly.

"LUCY!" she walked back to see Peter and Susan pushing something out of the way to reveal a door that was covered in vines. The door that led to their secret chamber room.

During the first two years of their reign they made a secret room that had chest in it so that if ever they had to leave Cair Paravel some of their subjects would put the things that were deemed important that were left behind in this chamber so that when they came back it would be intact and no Narnia secrets would fall into the hands of their enemy. They never thought they'd had to use it.

Peter ripped part of his blouse off and tied it around a piece of wood. "Any of you could a match?" he asked.

Lucy grinned as she took out a flashlight that belonged to Edmund. It was one of the things she found in his things that she could bring to school without it being taken away from her or seeming weird. She brought the flashlight everywhere with her because it was one of the things that she had left of Edmund. Since it was apparent that he died _before_ arriving at the professors house, their mother gave his clothes to the the orphans and only kept a few of his things. Most of his things were thrown away since she claimed that it was too painful to look at.

Peter gave her an annoyed look as he tossed away the makeshift torch "You could have mentioned that a bit sooner." Susan laughed as Lucy opened the door and turned on the flashlight.

They walked down the stairs and opened the gate that led to their chests. Lucy ran to hers and opened hers with much enthusiasm, Susan did the same with hers. Peter however stayed behind and grabbed a shield with Aslan's face and blew the dust off it "I can't believe it's still here." He said as he put the shield down and walked towards his chest.

"I used to be so tall." Lucy said as she grabbed one of her dresses and held it up against her.

"You used to be older you." Susan said as she grabbed her bow and arrows, her face morphed into one of worry when she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Su?" she looked up to see Lucy looking at her, her dagger and cordial in her hands "Everything alright?"

"My horn," she said she moved some papers aside "It's not in here. I would've thought they'd put it in here with all my other stuff."

"You left it back in the castle remember, they must have brought it with them when they escaped."

"Maybe..." Susan had hoped they'd bring it here since that horn could've helped them call other Narnian's or even Edmund to come to their rescue.

"You think we should open Edmund's?" Lucy said, without waiting for his siblings reply Peter walked over to his brother chest.

He opened Edmund's chest and saw nothing but papers in it.

"I don't understand," Susan said as she looked through her brother's chest and saw nothing but papers in it "His swords and clothes aren't in here. They would've put it in here."

Peter shook his head and walked back to his chest leaving both his sisters to look at Edmund's. He pulled at his sword and read the writing.

"When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death."

"When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Lucy finished, she had read that writing so much times she could say it in her sleep. Her siblings looked at her and saw that she looked really sad as she stared around her.

"Everyone we knew, Mr. Tumnus, and the Beavers, they're all gone...even Edmund." Susan and Peter looked at each other.

They were finally back in Narnia, the place they hoped to one day come back to and expected it to be the way they left but it wasn't anything like it. They had to face the fact that Narnia's time moves faster than their time and they don't how many years could have passed. Edmund could've died for all they knew.

"Well then," Peter said as he put his sword back in it's sheath "I think we should find out what happened here and what's going on."

* * *

_In the woods..._

Caspian wakes up to the feeling of a sharp pain in his head and a bandage wrapped around it. He looks around and appears to be in a house. He gets up from the small bed and hears voices in the room outside his.

"This bread is stale."

"I'll just get him soup then. He should be waking up soon."

"Yeah? I don't think I hit him hard enough then."

"He's just a boy, Nikabrik."

"His a Telmarine, not a lost puppy. You said you were getting rid of him."

"No, I said I'll take care of him. We can't kill him now, I just bandaged his head. It would be like murdering a guest."

"Oh and how do you think his friends treat their guests?"

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing, it's not the boys fault." Caspian had enough, if these were Narnians he could be killed as soon as he makes a wrong move. He pushed what appeared to be badger aside and was going to the front door when Nikabrik pointed at him with a sword.

Caspian looked around for what he could use as a weapon and grabbed a meal rod from the fireplace and started to sword fight the dwarf. "I told you we should have killed him when had the chance." said Nikarbik to the bader as he fought with Caspian.

"You know why we can't." said the Badger from the sidelines.

"If we're taking a vote, I'm with him." said Caspian as he looked at badger.

"We can't let him go," said Nikarbik as he disarmed Caspian and pointed his swird at him "He's seen us."

"Enough Nikabrik," said the badger as the boy sat on the small steps "Or do I have to sit on your head again?" he turned towards the boy " And you...look what you made me do, I spent half the morning making that soup." he muttered as he looked at the spilled soup.

The badger walked back to the kitchen to get soup while Caspian said in amazement "What are you?"

"I would've thought people would know a badger when they saw one." he said, humor in his voice.

"No, I mean," he looked at the two "You're Narnians. You're suppose to be extinct."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Nikabrik said as he sat down.

The badger gave him some soup "Here you go, still hot."

"Since when did we own a boarding house to Telmarine soldiers?" said the dwarf as Caspian accepted the bowl.

"I'm not soldier," Caspian may be trained to fight but he would not want to serve under his uncle "I'm Prince Caspian, the tenth."

"If your a prince what are you doing here then?"

"Running away," both Narnians looked surprised, they didn't expect that answer "My uncle's always wanted my throne. I think I've only live this because he didn't have an heir of his own, until now anyway." he muttered.

"Well that changes things."

"At least we don't have to kill you ourselves." muttered the dwarf.

"You right." Caspian said, he stood up to leave. No matter how annoying the dwarf was he and the badger helped him, he wouldn't let them be hurt because of him.

"Where you going?" said the badger.

"My uncle won't stop until I'm dead."

"You can't leave!" the badger grabbed the horn and showed it to him "You're meant to save us. Do you know what this means?"

* * *

Two Telmarine soldiers row a boat with a dwarf inside, they were sent to drown him in the ocean. Simply for being a Narnian.

"He won't stop staring." said one as he looked at dwarf glaring at him as he rowed the boat.

"Don't look at all then," said the other "I think this is a good place." The other stopped rowing and they both grabbed the dwarf, ready to drop him in the ocean when they heard a shout.

"Drop him!" they looked to the land and saw three people standing there, there were two girls and one boy. One girl was pointing an arrow at them, so they did as she asked, they dropped him...into the ocean.

Immediately the girl shot the arrow at them and the boy dived in to try and save the dwarf. The arrow hit one man directly in the shoulder, she notched another arrow and fired it again at the second man, hitting him again, both fell into sea.

The boy grabbed the struggling dwarf and kicked upward and grabbed boat and brought it to land with.

Once on land the boy dropped the dwarf onto sand and the other girl brought out her dagger and cut his bounds out.

"'Drop him?!,'" said the dwarf once he stood up and faced the three people "That's the best you've got?"

"A simple 'thank you' would have been nice." said the girl with a bow and arrow.

"Yeah well, they were doing a pretty good job drowning me without your help!" said the dwarf angrily at them. He looked at the three people, they didn't seem to be Telmarines but they couldn't be Narnians cause the last humans who were Narnians were the kings and queens of old.

"Maybe we should've let him." said the boy with an irritated tone.

"Why were they trying to kill you?" asked the littlest of the group.

"Their Telmarines, that's what they do."

"Telmarines?" said the boy again "In Narnia? What are they doing here?"

"Where have you been for the last hundred years?" said the dwarf, how could they not know that Telmarines took control of all of Narnia?

"That's a long story." said the girl with the bow and arrow

He looked at all of them and noticed the man's sword had familiar markings, only one person in all of Narnia could have something like that, and he hasn't been seen for about 1300 years. He groaned out loud making them look at him "You've got to be kidding me," he said as he looked at them more clearly "You're it. Your the kings and queens of old."

"High King Peter...The magnificent." Peter stepped forward and brought his hand out to shake it.

"Probably should have left the last bit out." said Susan

The dwarf laughed as he shook hands with Peter "Probably," he said "Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" asked Susan, if a horn brought them here then it was clearly her horn.

* * *

Review! Please...


	3. Chapter 3

Full summary: During the hunt for the white stag, Edmund goes back to Cair Paravel while the others stay and end up going back to England where no time has passed, there they learn that though Edmund is alive and well in Narnia he is dead in England...A year later they go back to Narnia where they learn that their beloved home has been destroyed, the Telmarines are in control, Narnians are thought to be fairy tales, and Edmund is nowhere to be seen. Will they find Edmund and free Narnia? or Will the Terlmarines gain total control?

AN: Edmund's gonna appear soon...

* * *

Peter rowed the boat as they each stared all around wondering how much Narnia actually changed.

Either way the Pevensie's were sad about it.

"The trees," Lucy said as she looked at Trumpkin "They're so still."

"What do you expect?" said Trumpkin as he looked ahead.

"The used to dance."

"Yeah well, it wasn't long after you left that Telmarines invaded. Those who managed to survive escaped to the woods and the trees, they've retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since and some of the animals have gone wild. Get treated like a dumb animal long enough you become one. You may find Narnia a more savage place then you remember"

"How could Aslan have let this happen?"

"Aslan? Though he abandoned us when you three did."

"We didn't mean to leave." Peter said

"Makes no difference now does it?"

"Get us to the Narnians, and it will."

"What about Edmund?" Susan asked "Is he still around?"

"No one knows," said Trumpkin as they all looked at him "They say that he managed to escape with the others to the woods and that he's helping them rebel but others say that he stayed and died during the raid at Cair Paravel. Over all he was a better ruler then any of you."

A few minutes later they were back on land exploring the forest. Trumpkin said that one Telmarine may help them, Caspian the tenth, he was the one who blew the horn and the reason they were here so he may help them against the Telmarines.

"I don't remember this way." said Susan as they walked through a path.

"That's the thing with girls," said Peter "Can't carry a map in their heads."

"That's because we actually have something in them," said Lucy "I wish he'd just listen to the DLF."

"DLF?" Susan asked as they turned.

"Dear little friend."

"Oh," said Trumpkin as Lucy looked at him with a grin "That's not at all patronizing."

"I'm not lost." Peter said as he stopped at a dead end.

"Your just going the wrong way." Trumpkin said

"You said Caspian was at the Shuddering Woods and the quickest way to get there is by crossing the River Rush."

"Unless I'm mistaken there's no crossing in these parts."

"Well then, you're mistaken." And with that Peter went to the another path.

"Maybe you _are_ lost Peter." Susan said as they stopped in front of a cliff, a river rushing below them.

"Oh shut up." Peter said as he sighed.

"Is there any other way to cross?" asked Lucy as she looked at her DLF.

"Yeah," he replied "Falling. Well then come on, we can pass the Ford at Buruna and cross there. How do you feel about swimming?"

"Better than walking." Susan said as she followed the dwarf with Peter at her side.

Before following her siblings Lucy looked to the other side and saw something that looked like a lion, a very _familiar _lion. "Aslan?" she said and cried in joy to her the others "It's Aslan! Don't you see him he's right..." she looked back and he was...gone "There."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked as he approached Lucy "Maybe it was just some lion, there has to be many out here."

"I know Aslan when I see him."

"I'm not about to go across a river for someone who doesn't exist." said Trumpkin

"He was there," Lucy said as she looked at the others "Why don't you believe me?"

"Peter," Susan said "You have to remember when Edmund didn't believe Lucy he ended up looking pretty stupid."

"Why didn't I see him then?" Peter asked his youngest sibling.

"Maybe because you weren't looking." Lucy replied

Peter sighed and simply said "Maybe it was him or maybe it wasn't. Right now we need to reach the others. Come on Lu."

* * *

Caspian stood in the center as Narnians all around him shouted at him.

Awhile ago they had encountered Telmarines but each soldier was brought down by a _mouse_, Reepicheep, other Narnians came to them after that and luckily didn't kill him immediately because he blew the horn, the reason they all gathered again.

"The horn is just another proof of what the Telmarines have stolen from us!" shouted Nikarbrik, he was quick to join in the shouting against him.

"I didn't steal anything." He said to Nikibarik which was true since his tutor gave it him.

"Liar!"

"Shall we list what the Telmarines have stolen from us?!"

"Our homes!"

"Our lives!"

"Our land!"

"Our freedom!"

"You would hold me accountable for the actions of my people?" asked Caspian as he looked at all of them, the only one who wasn't shouting was a man who was in silver cloak, his face covered by the hood as a centaur talked to him.

"Accountable," said Nikabrik as he walked towards Caspian "And punishable."

"That's rich coming from you _dwarf,_" said Reepicheep as he made his way towards Nikabrik "Or have you forgotten it was your people who fought alongside the white witch?"

More shouts came from the Narnians when the white witch was mentioned, it seemed even after all this the white witch's very name made them scared.

"I'll gladly do it again," said Nikabrik as he glared at Caspian "If it'll rid us of these barbarians."

"Then we are lucky it is not in our power to bring her back," said Trufflehunter as he made his way to the front "Some of you may have forgotten but we badgers remember well that Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam was king."

"He's a Telmarine," said Nikabrik to his friend "Why would we want a Telmarine on the throne when we already have a king ourselves already? A Narnian at that." he pointed to man in the cloak, who stopped talking when he saw Nikabrik pointing at him.

Caspian looked at the man, he seemed tall, not as tall as him though maybe an foot or two shorter than and he looked well built. This must be their king/leader. He must be a good one if he managed to hide from Telmarines for so long.

"Because I can help you," he said as he looked at the man, who seemed to be staring at him intently "Beyond these woods I am a prince," he looked to the other Narnians, who all stopped talking for awhile "The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me reclaim it, and I can bring peace between us."

"It is true," said the centaur who was talking to man, everyone stopped talking now and watched the centaur "I watch the sky for it is mine to watch, as it is yours to remember badger," he looked a Trufflehunter "Tarva, the lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace, have come together in the high heavens. Now here," he looked at Caspian who stared back at him "_Another_ Son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom."

"Do you think there can be peace?" Caspian looked to see a talking squirrel on a tree, he ear twitching as he looked at Caspian "Do you really?"

"Two days ago," Caspian looked all around him "I didn't believe in the existance of talking animals, dwarves, or centaurs. Yet here you are, in strength and numbers we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not," he rose the horn in his hand and showed it to all "It brought us together, and together we have a chance to take back what is ours." He looked at the man as if expecting him to answer. All the Narnians watched as the man walked towards Caspian and stopped a few feet away.

"Then lead us," said the man or rather boy, he sounded younger than Caspian would've expected. The man lifted his hood and Caspian saw dark black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes, the clothes he was wearing seemed to be of Narnian Royalty. "If you truly believe then you can bring peace to Narnia, something I haven't done in a long time, then I will gladly listen and follow you." He bowed to Caspian.

"Then my sons and I offer you our swords." The centaur raised his sword and showed it to him and the other centaurs followed.

"And we give you our lives." Reepicheep bowed to him.

"Miraz's army will not be far behind sire." Trufflehunter said

"Then we need to gather weapons and provisions." Caspian said to all, and he knew just where to get it.

People began to disperse but the man and Caspian stayed where they are, along with the centaur.

"This is Glenstorm," he pointed to the centaur "He is our best fighter and the general." He held out his hand and shook it.

"Caspian the tenth," Caspian lowered his hand "Though you may have known that already," he looked at the man "And you are."

The man smiled and held out his "King Edmund The Just."

* * *

AND EDMUND APPEARS! Review!


End file.
